ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Gorilla Chase
Wild Gorilla Chase is the 64th Tomas 10 episode. Summary Inspector #10 and The Junkman are planning to steal a rare chemical formula: Maguthium 239. But they need to make sure Tomas does not interfere. So, they send The Gorilla Boss to Africa to cause a distraction while they steal the Maguthium 239. Plot Wild Gorilla Chase One day, in Inspector #10’s ship, Inspector #10 and the Junkman were plotting to steal a valuable artifact, to them. “Maguthium 239.” Inspector #10 said. “You realize the boy will only interfere with our plans again.” the Junkman pointed out. “Which is why we will lead him away from us and send him on a wild goose chase, which could also be useful.” Inspector #10 said then pressed a button. A screen appeared with four headshots of Inspector #10’s operatives. “Go ahead Junkman, pick our ‘mastermind’.” he said. The first picture was of Madame Rouge, the second and forth were someone unknown to me, and the third was the Gorilla Boss. “Lets go with the gorilla. The two of them have had their issues in the past.” the Junkman selected. Inspector #10 then pressed another button and now the screen had six headshots. “Now pick two of ‘his operatives’.” Inspector #10 instructed. The first was of Cinderblock, the second was Optuchucis Sam, third and forth were unknown to me, fifth was the Doppelt Brothers, and sixth was Piecemeal. “Hmm. How about the Big Boulder (Cinderblock) and the Twins (the Doppelt Brothers).” the Junkman said. “Very well. Let us commence with our plan.” Inspector #10 said. The next day, Blauwe and I were in Kentucky on a training mission Blauwe had created. We were about to begin, when we heard stomping. We looked over to see a stampede of bulls charging across a farm. We looked ahead and noticed something in their path. Blauwe took out his binoculars and took a look. “Civilians and calf in the way.” he said. “Women and a small child.” he added. “We have to help them.” I said activating my watch. “It’s too late, the stampede is already closing in on them.” Blauwe said, still looking through his binoculars. “Then I have a need for speed.” I said then transformed into XLR8. I quickly ran over to the farm. Next, I ran passed the stampede, grabbed the women and child, and pulled them out of the way. “I got you.” I said. “Boris!” the boy called about the calf. I looked over and saw the calf running away from the stampede as it came only a few feet away. “I got it.” I said, then quickly ran across and grabbed the calf before the stampede could run him over. I returned it to the little boy. “Boris!” the boy said with great delight, then hugged the calf. “Are you both alright?” I asked them. “Alright? We were just saved by that speed alien on the news!” the little boy said happily. “Just call me XLR8.” I said the ran off back to Blauwe. “How was that?” I asked. “Not your mission, but well done.” Blauwe replied. Meanwhile, the Gorilla Boss, the Doppelt Brothers, and Cinderblock arrived in the African jungles. “Alright boys, lets round up some recruits.” the Gorilla Boss said. “I wanna make sure our welcoming party is a killer.” That afternoon, when we were heading back to Wisconsin, Blauwe received an SOS from a research lab in Southern Africa. “Change of plans, we’ve got trouble.” Blauwe said, then quickly flew us towards it. “Engaging thrusters.” he said and we zoomed forward. A few minutes later, we landed in the jungle and immediately headed for the direction of the distress call. Soon after, we found several footprints. Blauwe scanned them and determined that they were gorilla footprints. “Looks like there’s been a lot of monkey business going on.” he said. “Do you think the Gorilla Boss is behind this?” I asked. “The Gorilla Boss should still be locked up in the Alien Zone.” Blauwe replied. “I doubt he escaped to here.” We continued going on our way. Not too long after, we came to a destroyed science facility. We quickly searched the destroyed remains of the facility to try to locate any people left behind. But the research lab was empty. “Where are all the bodies?” I asked. “Here’s one.” Hexagon said. He was standing right next to the entrance. “Looking for more?” he asked, then ran outside. Blauwe and I followed after him only to find that we were surrounded by a large group of gorillas, the Doppelt Brothers, Cinderblock, and of course, the Gorilla Boss. “Here’s a little riddle for you.” the Gorilla Boss said. “I am flora not fauna, I am foliage not trees, what am I?” he asked then snapped his fingers. All the surrounding gorillas then aimed their guns at us. “Come on, you can get this. I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I…” he started. “Am bush.” Blauwe finished, then quickly pulled out his guns. “Since I am feeling noble, I will wait until you transform before I invade.” the Gorilla Boss said. I activated my watch and began scrolling. “Are you ready?” I whispered to Blauwe. Blauwe flicked a switch on his guns. “Ready.” Blauwe whispered back. I arrived at Teleportal, raised my arm to slam down on the dial, then yelled “Now!” and slammed down the dial. Blauwe blasted at the ground, but instead of firing lasers, he fired smoke pellets. All the gorillas and Doppelt Brothers blasted their guns in our direction. Once the smoke cleared, they realized we had disappeared. “Hey! Where’d they go?!” Hexagon asked. “Monkey see, monkey do.” I said. They all turned around to see that they were all surrounded by hungry lions, tigers, and jaguars. One set of the three for each gorilla. “Monkey made the ambush come to you.” I said. Then all the gorillas and jungle cats attacked each other. Cinderblock joined in on the fight against the jungle cats, while the Doppelt Brothers came after us. I took on Octagon, and Blauwe took on Hexagon. With my teleportation skills I was able to put up a good fight against Octagon, while Blauwe and Hexagon shot at each other. Meanwhile, back on Blauwe's ship, a red alert went off. But because of our distraction, we were not around to receive it. Back at the destroyed research lab, Blauwe and I had managed to defeat Cinderblock and the Doppelt Brothers. “Where's the Gorilla Boss?” I asked. “He must have slipped away during the chaos.” Blauwe replied. “He must have found what he came for to just leave.” he pointed out. “We can't let him escape, we have to find him.” I said. “I'll just use my Global Positioning to track…” I started, but was interrupted by transforming back to normal. “Never mind.” I said annoyed. “Wait, we should probably find out what he stole, find out if it’s important or not.” Blauwe said. “Of course it’s important, he had a group of armed gorillas, the Doppelt Brothers, and Cinderblock help him!” I pointed out. “You go ahead. If I find anything, I’ll let you know.” Blauwe said. I nodded, then hurried back to the ship. I didn’t know how to fly or use it, but I did bring the hoverboard I got from Skulker. I jumped on it and began my search. Meanwhile, the Gorilla Boss was watching as I flew by from a cave. He used a video transition to contact Inspector #10. “They are on the verge of capturing me. Have you finished the job?” he asked. “It's going to take more time, keep them busy.” Inspector #10 replied. “How?” the Gorilla Boss asked. “I'm sure you'll figure something out.” Inspector #10 replied. “Inspector out.” he said then hung up. A few minutes later, Blauwe called me back on the communicator. “I think I know what the Gorilla Boss was after.” he said. “Apparently, he took some kind of syrup in a test tube. Who knows why?” he said. “He knows why, and we need to find out.” I said, still on the look. “Even if we…” I started, but I was suddenly attacked by a pair of very large vultures. “Tomas! What happened?” Blauwe asked. “I’m being attacked, I’ll call you back.” I said then hung up. Next, I activated my watch and transformed into Common Cold. “I thought vultures only ate dead things.” I said to myself, then jumped on ones back. First, I made a mud ball and covered its eyes. Next, I used my sticky sneeze to glue it to a tree. “One down, one to go.” I said to myself. The second vulture dove in my direction. I braced myself and right before it could grab me, I evaporated into Common Cold’s gas form. I used my gas body to weaken the vulture. When it was weak enough, I solidified myself and used my sticky sneeze again to glue it to the ground. “Nice try, but I’m not easy to beat.” I said. A few minutes later, Blauwe arrived where I was. He analyzed the vultures. “This is very strange.” he said when his analysis was done. “What?” I asked. “Well, first of all, vultures don’t even live in Africa. Second of all, they only eat dead things, not alive. Third of all, these vultures weren’t just random, they’re super-sized, vultures never get this big. Something else must have caused this.” he said. “But what?” All of a sudden, the vultures shrunk back to the average size. “Fourth of all…?” I said confused. “This doesn’t make sense. Something is defiantly wrong with this vulture.” Blauwe stated. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.” the Gorilla Boss said stepping out into the open. “So is that what this does?” he said holding up a the test tube. “Of course the effects are only temporary, but the more they are exposed to, the longer it lasts.” he said. “What is that thing?” I asked. “Nothing much, just a high concentrated syrup containing gorilla blood. The blood of the gorilla massively increases the size and strength of whoever, or whatever, is exposed to it.” the Gorilla Boss replied. “Let me guess, you plan to use it to make your gorilla army more powerful.” Blauwe said. “But first I needed a few test subjects.” the Gorilla Boss said, then snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a group of animals appeared. Two gorillas (now the size of the Gorilla Boss), one lion, one zebra, and one leopard. All of them were exposed to the syrup. “Impressed? I call it Gorilloxide.” he said. “You know, I used to think gorillas were cool, but now I’m starting to really hate them.” I said. “It’s not the gorillas you should hate, just the Boss.” Blauwe said. “You are confident Azul Persona.” the Gorilla Boss noticed. “Do you think you have what it takes to survive The Gorilla Boss?” he asked. “Absolutely.” Blauwe replied. The Gorilla Boss smiled then said “Sick ‘em.” All the animals surged forward. I quickly activated the watch and transformed into Fourarms. “I’ll take the animals, get the Gorilla Boss.” I said. First, the zebra tried ramming me, but I picked it up and threw it aside. Next, the jaguar pounced and tried to strike , but I slammed my fist into it and sent it back. Next, a gorilla tried to take me out, but with the help of my extra arms, I was able to take overpower it. Meanwhile, Blauwe tried to take on the Gorilla Boss, but was having no luck. He pulled out his lasers and started firing them at him. Unfortunately, the Gorilla Boss was able to make his way through and give Blauwe a strong uppercut. Blauwe was struck so hard, he was sent back flying. I noticed this, while being attacked by the lion and the other gorilla. I was using my bottom hands to hold off the gorilla and my bottom hands to hold off the lion, which was biting onto my right shoulder on my back. I had to act fast. I pulled off the lion and threw him against a tree. Next, I slammed down on the gorilla with all four of my arms. After that, I high-jumped up and caught Blauwe before he was severely injured. “I got you.” I said when we landed. But all of a sudden, the ground began shaking, and Cinderblock burst out of the ground below us! “Cinderblock?” I said, taken by surprise. “Heh, heh, did you really think you could get rid of us do easily?” Octagon asked. He and Hexagon were standing right behind us. This was not good, we had Cinderblock on one side and the Doppelt Brothers on the other. “Tomas, just like we practiced.” Blauwe said (referring to a strategy he showed me earlier today”). “Maneuver four.” (Maneuver 4: Back to Back Attack) He faced Cinderblock and I faced the Doppelt Brothers. “The Doppelt Brothers blasted their lasers at me, but with my armored skin, it had no effect. While this was happening, I was taunting them by saying things like: “Is that the best you can do?”, “That doesn’t even hurt.”, and “You don’t stand a chance.” On the other side, Blauwe taunted Cinderblock by blasting his lasers at him. Blauwe knew the lasers would have no effect, but it was just to lure him in closer. When Cinderblock was close enough, Blauwe said “Tomas, now.” In a few seconds, Blauwe put back his guns and pulled out concussion grenades and I sonic clapped at the Doppelt Brothers, throwing them off balance. Next, we both rotated to our left and switched places. When I came around, I threw a powerful punch (using two arms) at Cinderblock, throwing him back. At the same time, Blauwe threw the grenades at the Doppelt Brothers, taking them out. “Very impressive.” the Gorilla Boss said. “It’s a shame I couldn’t use the Gorilloxide on them too. Of course, Cinderblock is immune, but the Doppelt Brothers would have made excellent lab rats.” he said. “It’s over Gorilla Boss.” Blauwe stated. “It’s not over until the fat lady sings.” the Gorilla Boss said. Then, he threw a flash grenade at us and made a run for it. We quickly followed, but were soon surrounded by Gorilloxided animals. “How much of this Gorilogen syrup does he have?” I asked. “Gallons. Lots of Gallons.” Blauwe replied, as we prepared ourselves for battle. Meanwhile, the Gorilla Boss came to a large object camouflaged by leaves. He pulled them of revealing that he had a helicopter. He was planning to escape Africa with gallons of Gorilloxide. “Did I buy you enough time?” he asked Inspector #10. “Plenty. Our mission was a complete success.” Inspector #10 replied. “I trust you have our little side project.” he said referring to the Gorilloxide. “I’m just about to leave with gallons of it.” the Gorilla Boss replied starting the helicopter. “I was not able to recover Cinderblock and the Doppelts.” he said. “I will retrieve them later, just focus on getting back to us.” Inspector #10 said. “Inspector out.” he said, then hung up. Meanwhile, we had managed to take out the super sized gorillas, when all of a sudden, we heard propellers. We looked to see a helicopter taking off. “That’s the Gorilla Boss! We can’t let him escape!” I said then picked up Blauwe and put him on my back. “Hang on.” I said. Then, I started high-jumping over to the helicopter. I was soon able to arrive near the helicopter. The Gorilla Boss saw us and started flying away. I did one last high-jump, as high as I could, and managed to grab hold of the helicopter, causing it to tilt. “Go.” I told Blauwe. Blauwe climbed off my back and into the helicopter. Soon after, the watch timed out and reverted me back to normal. The Gorilla Boss tried to shoot me with a machine gun! My only way to survive, was to let go, hopefully land safely, and hope that Blauwe could get the job done. So, just before he blasted me, I let go off the helicopter and fell down to the trees. Luckily, a large amount of vines slowed me down and broke my fall. Meanwhile, Blauwe was in the helicopter, hiding from the Gorilla Boss. However, the Gorilla Boss smelled something. He switched the helicopter to autopilot and went to investigate. He soon found Blauwe hiding behind a crate. The Gorilla Boss picked him up, opened the helicopter door, and held him out in the open. “You thought you could survive me.” the Gorilla Boss said. “You were wrong.” he said, then let go of Blauwe and caused him to fall down a few hundred feet. Meanwhile, I was trying to follow them, (while hiding in the trees) with my hoverboard. Suddenly, Blauwe fell on top of me and we both fell to the ground. I frowned at Blauwe, thinking we had lost. But Blauwe smiled and held up a detonator and pressed it. Up on the helicopter, it was revealed that Blauwe set up multiple bombs throughout the helicopter. They suddenly exploded and caused the helicopter to start falling out of control. The Gorilla Boss couldn’t control it. He saw his only chance to escape and jumped out the helicopter. He opened his parachute and got to safety. Shortly after, the helicopter crash landed, destroying all the Gorilloxide along with it. The Gorilla Boss, however, managed to escape. When we went back for Cinderblock and the Doppelt Brothers, they were gone too. This made us wonder. After that, we went back to the ship and flew back to Wisconsin (were Fer and Santi were). That night, in an old underground subway station, in New York, the Gorilla Boss was in a secret room. The room was empty, except for two large screens in the front. One showing Inspector #10 and the other showing the Junkman. The three of them were talking through a video transmission. “All I was able to recover, is a single ampoule of Gorilloxide.” the Gorilla Boss informed. “No matter.” the Junkman said. “The chemical can easily be reverse engineered and analyzed for further study.” “Soon we will have everything we need to shine our light.” Inspector #10 commented. To Be Continued… Characters *Tomas Maggi *Blauwe Vreemdeling *Little boy *Farm Woman Villians *Inspector #10 (minor) *The Junkman (minor) *The Gorilla Boss *The Doppelt Brothers *Cinderblock *Super sized animals Aliens used *XLR8 *Teleportal *Common Cold *Four Arms Trivia *This episode continues from Enemy of Me and Trust Me. *The Gorilla Boss gets a chemical formula called Gorilloxide. Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes